Ryuku Kenshi
Ryuku Kenshi is a Lieutenant of a newly established Soul Society known as Yamanika in the southern reaches of Japan. He is the Lieutenant of Strike Force 5 of the 17 Elite Strike Forces and about 4 years ago, Lieutenant of squad 4 of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Appearance Ryuku has long curly black hair that is shaved on the left side, dark Cyan eyes, and a scar on his lip from a fight with a hollow in Yamanika. Ryuku's vestments feature the traditional Soul Reaper Black Kimono, with a white cloak wrapped over it. He lost his human life at the age of 24, and retains a very youthful appearance. Personality Ryuku has a serious personality towards his duties, he sees his duties as his number one priority and success must be achieved. During his human life he refrained from making friends because he saw everybody as very ignorant to the reality of what the world is, which is ugly, and ruthless. When his mother was killed he became less inclined to interact with other humans, and lost interest in their problems and issues and focused on his life until he was killed by a drunk driver. Towards his comrades he deems them as his family, but treats them as comrades and fighters, to be hardened and prepared to do whatever it takes to preserve their lives and the lives of the fellow squad mates. Ryuku did not have many friends in his previous life and the only three people he keeps close are Captain Hitsugaya, his Fiancee Isuna Uchikia, and his best friend, Managa Inutsuchi. At heart, Ryuku is a very sweet individual, he is troubled by the loss of his comrades greatly, he even shed tears for weeks after his fellow comrade died within his arms in a devastating battle against a [Menos Grande]. His ambition drives him to always better his comrades skills and show them that their strength is not the only way to be strong, they must be strong in their emotional content, their hearts. History and Background Ryuku Kenshi grew up in Karakura. Growing up, Kenshi was desperately trying to survive with his family, more specifically his mother who kept him safe no matter what the cost or the environment to deal with in order to achieve it. As a Child he was not one to make friends but accepted those who were nice to him as good individuals. He liked to play alone and was grateful whenever he was invited to do things, even if he was ignored in the end. During his childhood years his mother was killed in an incident involving Hollows and Shinigami or Death Gods/Soul Reapers. Hollows invaded Karakura and, as expected, began devouring human souls. Kenshi's mother was caught in a clash between a Reaper and a Hollow, and in the destruction, she was killed when a building came crashing down and landed on her. Kenshi was told her final words, holding her in his arms after digging her out "I'm sorry for not being the best mother..." Kenshi had lost most of his sympathy for other human's insignificant problems, feeling that people complain too much and do not try to fix their problems enough. those who cannot hold their own are left behind. He is a reliable leader that fights only when provoked, to protect his Fianceé, or his friends and partners. Managa Inutsuchi, is a close friend, and one of the few close friends that Kenshi will do anything to protect. Managa is a long time partner personally requested to serve alongside Kenshi in his squad. His squad is very well trained and rival abilities of the Assassination Squad in the Sereitei of Karakura Region. They are hardened fighters that are not afraid to die for their captain and lieutenant in order to ensure victory of the squad as a whole. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Ryuku Kenshi Hitsugaya and Ryuku are childhood friends, from when he was still in the Human life. Hitsugaya was a trouble child and Ryuku tended to keep him in line a lot of the time, though they both caused a lot of trouble sometimes. Ryuku was always afraid of letting Hitsugaya be alone because he knew what it was like not to be accepted by the rest of the crowd, and he didn't want anybody else to have that feeling in their hearts, so he stayed by his side and watched over him. After Hitsugaya was named a Captain, he recommended that they test Ryuku for Captain position, as Hitsugaya and Ryuku trained and practiced together often. Ryuku was reluctant to accept the idea because he was still new to this whole Soul Reaper business. On a Mission with Hitsugaya, who specifically requested the assistance of Ryuku, Hitsugaya was mortally wounded by a hollow who snuck up on them while they were preoccupied with other hollows. After Ryuku finished off the rest of the hollows, he froze Hitsugaya's wound and rushed him back to the Seireitei for him to be treated; Had Ryuku not frozen the wound, Hitsugaya would have died from blood loss. Hitsugaya has since been in Ryuku's debt and still pledges to repay him somehow. The two were an exceedingly powerful team. They both excel at intuitive abilities, and at fighting and they both had Ice element Zanpakuto so it was a great pairing. Hitsugaya frequently pairs his bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru with Ryuku's Shikai special ability, Ten No Aisu. It makes for a devastating blizzard of shards of Ice and ends with a solid strucure of ice around their enemies. Hitsugaya and Ryuku tend to argue about small things, like best friends always do, they like to name-call each other and bicker profusely like children. But they both know in the end that they're best friends and no matter what, their lives will be spent together that way. 'Ryuku Kenshi and Kenpachi Zaraki' Ryuku and Kenpachi have frequently been seen sparring, as you know Kenpachi prefers to fight opponents that are powerful and can actualy damage him. Their sparring matches were always held far outside of the Seireitei, because when Kenpachi cuts loose it usually destroys a lot of structures without warrant. Ryuku is misleadingly powerful, he may look small but is actually pretty strong. Kenpachi recognizes this and refers to him as a good friend and sparring partner. They spar once or twice every few weeks, Ryuku claims it allows him to completely let loose and really ''test his capabilities. Common speculation considers his training with Kenpachi the reason he is as good at Kido and Hand to Hand as Ryuku is; he mantains a steady Expert level at Kido and Hand to Hand at the moment. Kenpachi, during the Muramasa crisis, assisted Ryuku in defeating Aisurando, who nearly killed Ryuku with her Ten No Aisu. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure alone was enough to stop Aisurando from movement. Kenpachi struck her through her heart from behind and took her down in under 5 seconds flat. Ryuku was grateful to Kenpachi for his assistance, but was still questioning why Kenpachi's Zanpakuto was not manifest. does not have a bankai; he made Captain because of his unruly strength Kenpachi and Ryuku still practice together quite often, and occasionally go on missions together when time presents an opportunity. Ryuku Kenshi and Rukia Kuchiki Rukia Kuchiki is the soul reaper that sent Ryuku to the Soul Society. He had been wandering Karakura after he died for about two weeks. More than once evading the coming attacks of Hollows. When RUkia discovered his presence he was being hunted by a Hollow Enshin, who liked to lure his victims by showing them a human makeshift body telling them they will help them understand what happened to them. Ryuku, as you know has incredible intuitive abilities, and knew what he was seeing was not what it really was, and took to the road away from Enshin. Enshin had caught him in a corner and was about to suck out his soul when Rukia appeared and cut him down. Rukia told him that she was sending him to the Soul Society, a place for Lost Souls like himself. Ryuku was still not able to understand what had happened to him and wanted to know more. He requested Rukia tell him what was going on. She told him what she was, a Shinigami, or Death God/Soul Reaper, and her tasks were to free lost souls from their torment in this world of loneliness, not being able to interact with Humans. That he had died, and became one of these souls. She told him that what attacked him was called a Hollow, they are souls that stayed in the Human world too long and lost their hearts. That the Soul Society is where he would be safe. Ryuku, now understanding he had little to no choice, accepted. 'Summary' After training hard with his friend Managa, for nearly three years, Ryuku was accepted as a Soul Reaper. he was set to become a captain, presumably to take the place Kenpachi later claimed but was exiled before he was given the seat.. Hitsugaya and Ryuku went on many missions together and Ryuku had even saved Hitsugaya's life by freezing a mortal wound administered by a hollow that attacked him from behind. After Ryuku was discharged from the Sereitei in Karakura for supposed treason after killing a deranged Soul Reaper and being framed a Murderer, he was later proven innocent, but decided to leave and find a new path somewhere else. Frequently returning to visit his old comrades, mainly Rukia, Byakuya and Hitsugaya, sometimes he does partake in missions alongside them when opportunity is of the hour. Ryuku caught wind of another soul society region known as Yamanika, he was taken in and named Lieutenant of the Fifth Strike Force, of the 17 Elite Strike Forces. 'The Full Story' Ryuku was killed by a drunk driver on a late night walk. When he awoke he had an odd chain connected to his chest, and from what he could tell, nobody could see or hear him. Ryuku hadn't a clue what was going on. Then, a woman named Rukia Kuchiki appeared before him. She told him that she was going to send him to the Soul Society, that he would be safe there and it would be a happy place. Obviously having no other real choice, he accepted. Awaking in the Soul Society, he met a man named Managa Inutsuchi, about the same age as he was. They became good friends and Managa taught Ryuku how to weild a sword, well, a Stick at least. Managa was good at crafting so he crafted well-suited sparring rods out of wood, and he taught Ryuku how to defend himself, and how to fight. Eventually they both started yearning to be able to assist the Soul Reapers in their job in protecting Humanity from the Hollows. They trained hard, and practiced every single day till they collapsed from exhaustion. Eventually, after about a year or two, they were tested at the Soul Reaper Academy for qualification. Ryuku qualified as an expert at Kido, proficient in every area, all around good scores. Mnaga also seemed to pass with seemingly flying colors, being an expert at sword fighting, and also an expert at Kido. Two years passed and Ryuku was accepted as a Lieutenant in Squad 5, Managa was accepted as a Lieutenant of Squad 12. Four or five years passed after joing the Soul Reapers in Seireitei. Ryuku met a woman named Isuna Uchikia. She was training to become a soul reaper but was rejected due to physical incapabilities (She has a problem with her leg that prevents her from moving around easily and it hinders anything that Soul Reapers are required to do.). They were good friends for about a year and a half, Ryuku frequently went to see her in the Rukon district to keep her company. Isuna was killed by her father in her human lifetime, he was abusive and her family fought profusely. Eventually it led to her father murdering everybody and even killing himself. As is the idea, you are likely never to see your family once you enter the Soul Society. So because Ryuku understood her pain he visited her often in order to make her feel less lonely. Eventually they began dating, and ever since then have been together, Ryuku has even helped her heal substantially and she was eventually able to be recruited as his personal partner. Ryuku was confronted by a man who claimed to be redeeming someone for what Ryuku had done to them, and blatantly attacked him. Ryuku, seeing no other option retaliated and killed the man without hesitation. The kill was unable to be seen as anything other than a murder, as two other people were apprently in on it and went to the other captains to put out false pretenses that Ryuku was going to murder a man that night. Ryuku was then exiled from Seireitei. Isuna and Managa plead his innocence more than their share of months straight. After a year and a half passed, Ryuku returned with a letter that told them everything that REALLY happened, more spefically, what explained his innocence. After the fight was pronounced resolved and Ryuku was given the opportunity to return, he, Isuna and Managa decided to resign and persue another path. Which led to them discovering Yamanika. Yamanika's qualifications require at least a year of personal training with a Captain in order to determine ranking upon acceptance. Ryuku was accepted as a Lieutenant of Strike Force 4, and personally requested that Isuna, managa were given a postion as well alongside him. With encouraging words and some persuasion, Ryuku managed to get them to oblige. Since then he has fought countless battles and lost many good people. Ryuku these days moves from Seireitei to Yamanika in order to protect both Societies. 'Power, Skills and Abilities' '''Ryuku Kenshi is adept in practically every field of fighting styles he has practiced, only an expert in two and has not mastered any yet. He got top marks in his classes and he was a strong overall student.' Physical Power: '''He is an expert hand to hand fighter, Training from the particularly famous Byakuya Kuchiki also provides credibility. His near immunity to pain is a frightening thing. His body is not very muscular but he seems to tolerate pain exceedingly well. '''Movement and Speed: '''He has practiced multiple aspects of the skill Flash Step, an incredibly fast teleportation move with various names, He is an intermediate at the moment, but he is progressing quickly under Byakuya's training, and has even taken the liberty of creating a new utilization of it, to manipulate his weapon and objects with Flash Step. It will take time but he plans to master it quickly. '''Sword Fighting: '''Proficient in The Way of the Sword, Kendo training from Yamamoto, and self taught sword fighting techniques, his sword fighting is very unpredictable because he created an entire variant of it himself. '''Kido Expert: '''Known to excel in Kido usage as well, his most used Kido are: Bakudo #8: '''Seki, Bakudo #9: Geki, Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden (He likes to Channel it through his Zanpakuto and fuse it with his Bankai Special Ability Ten No Aisuburakku, or Heavenly Black Ice for a massive ice pillar alongside Bakudo #9.), Hado #91: Senjū Kōten Taihō, which he only uses when in a very desperate situation, '''Bakudo #61: '''Rikujōkōrō Senbon: '''Ryuku possesses an eye for precise kills, and has been practicing his Senbon abilities profusely. They tend to come in handy on stealth missions, Especially for Ryuku who prefers staying away from heavy conflict and would rather either get rid of them swiftly and quickly, or just not have to fight at all. '''Fluctuating Spiritual Pressure: '''He has very strong spiritual pressure for a Lieutenant. Nothing compared to a captain but definitely out of the ordinary for a Lieutenant. He can manipulate the length, width and overall size and bulk of his Zanpakuto almost too easily. However there is a limit, it can only grow to about 55 inches and it will go no further. And it can't get wider than a half foot. '''Intuition: His intuitive capabilities are nearing expert level. He is very good at assessing the situation and predicting outcomes quite accurately. Making things a lot easier to plan for. Zanpakuto - Aisurando Aisurando is a plain sheer black Shirasaya style Zanpakuto. Shikai: 'Furīzo Aisurando: Forms a large, deep blue blade made of solid ice around his Zanpakuto that is harder than Damascus steel and when it strikes skin, it can freeze it deeply, enough to effectively burn their skin like Dry Ice. Ryuku Kenshi and Aisurando After about a year into becoming a Soul Reaper, Ryuku had not learned his Zanpakuto's name yet. Head Captain Yamamoto, who had been training Ryuku in Kendo and The Way of the Sword, told Ryuku of the bonds between a Zanpakuto and what it means to awaken it. Ryuku meditated daily in order to awaken Aisurando and find her name. He placed his sword upon his lap and meditated his focus into his Zanpakuto and entered her domain. Inside, she attacked him without warning. She requested he tell her how much he wants to become her master, and what for. Ryuku told her that he would do anything to become her master, that he wanted to protect people and show people that they can be strong even without strength. Aisurando told him to prove himself and attacked him profusely. After almost 5 hours within Meditation, Ryuku reawoke. Returning to Yamamoto three days later after some personal training with Kenpachi with his newly gained Zanpakuto, Yamamoto was surprised at how quickly Ryuku awakened his Zanpakuto. Aisurando is a cold individual, literally, however represents a somewhat opposite personality from Ryuku. She is not empathetic in any way, her emotionless personality is an almost exact opposite of Ryuku. However she expresses much emotion when speaking with Ryuku during his Meditation. They frequently discuss their care for eachother and promise that one will always be strong for the other and never let the other down. Her manifest form is that of an Angel. Her hair is medium length and Bright Cyan, her eyes are light blue. She sports piercing white wings and a Halo made out of Ice, her Tiara Gems are also made out of Ice. Her outfit is white trimed with cyan, normally she is only wearing a shirt and pants with a cloak on her shoulders, during the Muramasa crisis she wore a white kimono with cyan trim and a cloak and her tiara was not present. 'Shikai Special Abilities 'Shikai Special Ability: '''Ten No Aisu Ice: Forms a large wave of Ice Arrows that pierce enemies and flash freeze the wounds. The downside is that they are uncontrollable and are prone to missing their target unless used on an unsuspecting target or when their opponent is off guard. '''Furakutaru: '''Fractals of Ice from his blade seethe into the enemies skin, blade, or armor/clothing and freeze the areas solid, before exploding into a blizzard of snow and doing massive damage to the enemy. The problem is that the blade of Aisurando HAS to connect for it to be used. And it can only be used when Ten No Aisu has not yet been used in the current time Ryuku released her. '''Shōri: ' Aisurando splits into four segments and if they connect, flash freeze the area of effect, and result in severe frostbite. They move incredibly fast, However, they can be deflected in the opponent can anticipate their movement speed. They also cannot be used in Bankai stage release, and can only be used if Aisurando has not used Ten No Aisu in the current time Ryuku released her.